gdmazefandomcom-20200222-history
Fane Expansion
The Fane Expansion is unlocked by completing the Legend of the Dragon sky instance. Once a gumball is at five stars with certificate, you will be able to challenge its specific trial dungeon. Completing the trial unlocks the ability to build that gumball's statue (using additional fragments), unlock a new skin, get a permanent stat boost, and boost Airship power for that gumball. As with Fate Pillar, you may only see the trials for the Gumballs you currently have on your team. See Shops and Prices for expand tab upgrade costs. There are several new gumballs in the expansion: *Sculptor: complete 3 trials *Snowman: purchase in the expand tab *Jeweler: smelt 10 pearls *High Priest: purchase in the expand tab if you have max out Snowman And a new ship: *Frozen Throne: Construct 15 statues (not yet obtainable) Combat Skills (complete statue sets) *Ice Crystal Shield (Faction: Aoluwei's Blade) *Snow Goddess Bible (Faction: Canas' Enlightenment) *Flute of Frost (Faction: Ranger's Song) *Polar Heart (Faction: Abyss' Roar) *Silver Hand (Faction: Aoluwei's Blade) *Polar Crown (Faction: Canas' Enlightenment) *Blue Dragon's Claw (Faction: Ranger's Song) *Stormeye (Faction: Abyss' Roar) Trials Note that you can use the S/L method to retry as many times as you like. Repeating completed trials does not award anything. To get the remaining pearls you must purchase them with fragments. Adventurer *Attack till your life is too low to go on *Attack the left tree to get honey *Give the child the honey *Talk to the mother *Attack the second tree to get the hive ans throw it at the boss *kill it while he's blind Or kill the left hive immediately. Give the child honey, speak to the mom. Boss attack will be low and can be killed easily using blind and normal attack. Reward: Gem x5, Adventurer's Pearl x3, Adventure Relics x5 Bandit *You need three keys (rare stolen items). *Steal from the bandit mirror first then use the special claws on the 3 enemies. *Open the chest *The mushroom gives stoneskin for x99 turns. Use it first then throw everything you have at the bandit. Reward: Golden Pot x1, Bandit's Pearl x3, Energy Crystal of Theia x1 Hellfire *Spec up to Fire Master title (might not be able to if you don't have Gumiho). *Attack with fireballs until he has hit you twice. *Take both totems now and speck up to 1 Lord of Elemental, 3 Fire Master, 2 Wizard. *Use Meteor Shower until boss dies. Using Water Master title works very well too. Use Icicle and Ice Shield to prevent damage. Reward: Gem x5, Hellfire Pearl x10, Magic Relics x5 Mage *Collect from one crystal pile and use the three crystals at once for EP *Spec up to Lord of Elemental title (needed or the altar will react against you) *Collect another three crystals and use them the altar for a big power boost *Attack the boss. Taking the fire path and using Meteor Shower works well. * *Other option : lvl up 1 of each tier of Magic Apprentice, White Robe, Oracle then cast 2 fireballs *Pick up both totems then get 1 Oracle, 3 Water Master and 1 ArchBishop *If Maxed Food that should put your EP at 0 *then do Icicle, Icicle, Fireball, Iceshield, "cure if HP is lower then 190, if not Icicle" Fireball, Icicle, Icicle, Cure, Iceshield, Icicle, Icicle, Iceshield, Fireball, Icicle Iceshield. *If you get an Aura Barrier on 2nd or 3rd Iceshield, most likely you'll have a victory *It's not 100% but if you repeat the pattern you will most likely win within 3 tries, 1 Aurora Barrier RNG works good, 2 is even better. *P.S. must be maxed food Hellfire, weapon is useful but not necessary, and may be able to do it prior to the end of my list if lucky annd getting 2 Aurora Barriers Re'ward:' Golden Pot x1, Mage Pearl x3, Coin x100,000 Predator *Destroy top left trap before equipping helmet *Put on helmet then destroy bottom left trap. *Use both enhancement device *Attack boss twice so health is less than 50%. *Destroy bottom right trap *Take off your helmet and destroy top right trap *Upgrade your titles to heavy armor knight. *Continue to attack until boss attacks you twice *Use light paladin to heal. *Continue to attack. *Use hunting spear when boss health is less than 30% Reward: Predator's Pearl x3, Golden Pot x1, Energy Crystal of Iapetos (LV.330) x1 Sunflower (The strategy is heavily dependant on your gumball base hp) *Buy 2 sunflower seed and plant it *Attack 3 rounds, buy another sunflower and plant it *Keep buying nut every 3 turns *Burn your turns by hitting the sunflower, when your hp is low, use the weak suns instead Reward: Sunflower's Pearl x3, Golden Pot x1, Fruit of World Tree x30 Spartan *Max the first melee tittle and upgrade knight path twice *Kill armor first. *Use item to get throw shield skill *Kill heavenly king with the throw shield skill *Then use his item and kill monkey king *Use monkey king skill to stun boss when he's on 1 turn Or *Kill heavenly king first *Use pagoda to kill monkey king *Use his item, then the elixir, *Use monkey king's skill (boss will be on 1 turn) *Kill guardian Or (other methods wouldn't work for me, so I experimented and this worked) *Put 1 point into first title, and 2 points in warror (%dmg), then rest into first title *Kill monkey king first *collect and use monkey king item then use the ability *kill guardian *Use guardian item then ability on armor *collect and use armor item *when spartan has a 1 counter, use shield on him to stun, then hit until stun wears off *use armor ability until cant anymore *finish off spartan Reward: Spartan's pearl x3, Gem x5, Melee relics x5 Kraken Captain *Buy all consumables and use the +60 ones until you have 150 dmg in the cannon *Shoot the left cannon *Use the rest of the consumables *Shoot right cannon twice and shoot the boss *Kill the boss with normal atk Or *Buy all consumables and use the +60 ones until you have 150 dmg in the cannon *Shoot the left cannon *Use the rest of the consumables *Focus and kill boss with the middle cannon Reward: Kraken Captain's Pearl x3, Gem x5, Energy Crystal of Phoebe (LV.360) x1 Statues Each statue requires 10 pearls for that gumball, 1 pearl from another, energy crystals from Air bosses, and either some alchemy metal or crystal. To smelt a gumball pearl: Requires 30 Fragments from that gumball, coins and that gumball needs its 5 star certificate. Statue Rewards Category:Featured knowledge